The Force
thumb|250px|Yoda gebruikt de Force De uitspraak bovenaan zou kunnen gezien worden als een algemeen geldende definitie van het begrip The Force, hoewel in wezen het standpunt dat men innam ten opzichte van The Force bepalend was voor de definitie ervan. Midi-chlorians Dit waren levensvormen die zich in elke cel bevonden. Het werd een intelligente vorm van leven genoemd, alle Midi-chlorians stonden in contact met elkaar en de geringste beroering van een Midi-chlorian kon zich voortzetten tot een grote echo of zogenaamde "Disturbance in The Force". De concentratie van Midichlorians in de cellen was voor Jedi en Sith bepalend voor hun band met The Force en dus ook hun kracht. Zijden De Force manifesteerde zich in twee tegengestelde vormen, die van nature met elkaar in balans waren in het universum, een Dark Side en een Light Side. Light Side De Light Side (Lichte Kant) was de moeilijkere vorm van de Force. Het vergde van een gebruiker veel oefening en volharding om de Light Side te beheersen. Daar voor in de plaats kreeg de gebruiker echter wel voor terug dat het gebruiken van de Force niet zijn of haar levensenergie aantaste. Dark Side right|thumb|185px|[[Sith konden The Force tot een verwoestende lightning manipuleren]] De Dark Side (Duistere Kant) was de makkelijkste en meest verleidelijke vorm van de Force. De krachten en mogelijkheden van de Force werden door de gebruiker makkelijker opgenomen, maar dat had wel zijn keerzijde. De Dark Side was de gevaarlijke zijde, omdat het continu de levensenergie van de gebruikers aftapte. Facetten De Jedi deelden de Force op in een drietal facetten naar gebruik. De facetten waren echter geen separate delen, dat noemen we kanker. Living Force De Living Force was het facet van de Force dat een Jedi in verbinding bracht met de levende wezens om zich heen. Gedurende de laatste jaren van de Old Republic benadrukte de Jedi Council echter dat een zekere afstand van de Living Force genomen moest worden, om zo te voorkomen dat Jedi zich te veel hechtten aan anderen. Physical Force De Physical Force was het facet van de Force dat een Jedi er toe in staat stelde om objecten om zich heen te manipuleren. Dit facet kreeg de meeste aandacht bij de training van de Jedi in de laatste jaren van de Old Republic, iets wat de Jedi echter steeds verder verwijderde van het werkelijk begrijpen van de Force. Unifying Force De Unifying Force was het facet van de Force dat gefocust was op de toekomst en de invloed daarvan op de plaats van de Jedi in het heden. De Jedi die de Unifying Force bestudeerden wisten dat de toekomst altijd in beweging was, maar probeerden te begrijpen hoe deze beweging tot stand kwam en wat hun plaats was het bereiken van hogere idealen. Het was waarschijnlijk wel het meest onbekende facet van de Force, een feit dat duidelijk werd na de Jedi Purge. Aspecten Force Potential Force Potential was de term die door de Jedi werd gebruikt om de levensenergie van de Midi-chlorians te beschrijven in een levend wezen. Force Sensitivity Force Sensitivity was de term die door de Jedi gebruikt werd om het vermogen van een individu om te putten uit de krachten van de Force te omschrijven. Force Control right|thumb|167px|Vele [[Jedi en Sith waren in staat om via de Force een schokgolf te creëren.]] Control was de eerste Jedi-vaardigheid voor het beheersen van de Force. Het was vooral een interne vaardigheid, waarbij de gebruiker de Force in zichzelf en het universum kon leren herkennen. Force Sense Sense was de tweede Jedi-vaardigheid voor het beheersen van de Force. De gebruiker moest hiermee de stroming van de Force gebruiken om informatie over zijn omgeving te verzamelen. Force Alter Alter was de derde Jedi-vaardigheid voor het beheersen van de Force, het was tevens de moeilijkste. De gebruiker moest in staat zijn om de Force aan te passen en de energie te herverdelen. Ideologieën thumb|[[Luke Skywalker gebruikt The Force om zijn lightsaber naar zich toe te halen]] thumb|[[Galen Marek verwoest een Star Destroyer met de Force]]Het begrip Force en het gebruik ervan varieerde sterk door het gehele universum. Er waren veel verschillende groeperingen met eigen gebruiken en opvattingen, waarvan sommigen zelfs probeerden Light Side en Dark Side te combineren. Een aantal bekende en belangrijke ideologieën en groeperingen waren: * De Baran Do Sages en Baran Do * De Chatos Academy * De controversiële Potentium filosofie * De Dark Jedi * De Fallanassi en hun White Current * De gebruikers van Ta-Ree * De Gray Jedi * De Jedi en hun Jedi Order * De Jensaarai * De Jiaasjen-theorie van Larad Noon * De Matukai filosofie * De New Jedi Order van Luke Skywalker * De Order of Dai Bendu * De Sith en hun Sith Order * De sjamanen van de Whill * De Sorcerers of Tund * De Witches of Dathomir en de Nightsisters * De Zeison Sha filosofie Zie ook: Category:Force Tradities Verschijningen Eigenlijk in alle Star Wars films & spin-offs aangezien de Force het universum samenhoudt. Bron *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars Sourcebook *Power of the Jedi Sourcebook category:The Force category:Religie